Break Out In Song
by SnappleApple450
Summary: Bella wants to play a game where everybody picks songs that describes themselves or feelings. Contains funny, sad, and romantic songs for everybody. One time story


**Hello Peoples!  
I wrote this little short story when I was bored. I had made a list of all the songs that reminded me of Twilight characters. Songs I could picture them singing, so I made a story doing just that!  
Give it a chance please! I know it's not my best work. Just something fun.**

**Setting of story: Some time between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella is still human, but not engaged yet. Jacob is still friends with her.  
*Just thought I should get that cleared up before I started the story!*  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Edward?" I started.

He glanced down at me with a curious expression.

Alice looked up from her magazine. "Oh that's brilliant! I'll go get everyone else!" She danced out of the room.

I stared wide-eyed after her. I still wasn't use to her ability to see the future. "I guess I don't have to ask anymore." I laughed.

"This ought to be fun," he said kissing my hair. He must have seen what I was planning from her mind.

We sat in eachothers arms, waiting for Alice to round every one up. I pulled my phone out and started dialing.

"Who-?"

"Jake. I haven't seen him in a while." I answered before he could finish.

I just got off the phone when Emmett and Rosalie came in.

"What is Alice going on about?" Rosalie whined.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme filed in after them. Alice's smile was turned down. "You called Jacob?"

I smiled sheeepishly. "You can't cheat."

Jacob ran through the door. "Okay! I'm here. What are we doing?"

I stood up in front of everybody. "Actually, I was just really bored. I want to play a game."

Alice was bouncing.

"I like games." Emmett cracked his knuckles.

Edward laughed. "Not that kind of game."

I continued. "I want to play a singing game; I call it Break Out In Song! I know Jake and I will suck compared to you guys, but it'll still be fun." Everyone stared at me confused. "Each person picks a song that describes you or your feelings. Come on, it will be fun!" I encouraged.

Esme looked at me. "How about Carlisle and I be the judges?"

I shrugged. "Whatevs. Who wants to go first?"

Edward smiled. "How 'bout you?" He suggested.

My eyes narrowed. "Okay. My song is about Edward." I glared at him.

He folded his arms waiting. I pushed play on my ipod and started.

_You change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes  
yeah you  
PMS like a bitch  
I would know  
and you overthink always speak Cryptically  
I should know  
that you're not good for me_

_cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
it's black and it's white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

_(you) you don't really want to stay (no)  
(but you) but you don't really want to go (oh)  
hot and you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down_

_we used to be just like twins  
so in sync  
the same energy now's a dead battery  
used to laugh 'bout nothing  
now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not  
gonna change_

_cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
it's black and it's white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

_(you) you don't really want to stay (no)  
(but you) but you don't really want to go (oh)  
hot and you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down_

_someone call the doctor  
got a case of the love bi-polar  
stuck on a roller coaster  
can't get off this ride_

_you change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes_

_cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
it's black and it's white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

_hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
it's black and it's white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

_(you) you don't really want to stay (no)  
(but you) but you don't really want to go (oh)  
hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down_

When I finished, everyone was quiet. Then Alice laughed.

"Oh my god! That is soooo Edward!" Everyone followed in the laughter.

Edward didn't say anything. I sat down beside him. "You're next!" I chimed.

He took the floor. "Can I play along with the piano?"

I nodded. "You don't get extra points, though."

"This song is for Bella." He started a soft melody.

_It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume  
Don't get up, I'll get through on my own  
I don't know if I'm home  
Or if I lost the way into your room  
I'm spiraling into my doom  
I'm feeling half alive but I know one day  
You and I will be free,_

_To live and die by our own rules,  
Free..  
Despite the fact that men are fools._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_Well excuse me while I get killed softly,  
Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay  
At least 'til yesterday,  
You know you got me off my highest guard,  
Believe me when I say it's hard.  
We'll get through this tonight  
And I know one day you and I will be free_

_To live and die by our own rules,  
Free..  
Despite the fact that men are fools._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_And you touch my hand ever so slightly  
(Girl we're not ready for this yet)  
And the deadly look she cast upon me  
I won't regret, I won't regret  
I won't regret. I won't regret..._

_And I was trying to disappear,  
But you got me wrapped around you  
I can hardly breathe without you  
I was trying to disappear  
But I got lost in your eyes now,  
You brought me down to size now._

_I'm almost alive  
And I need you to try and save me.  
It's okay that we're dying  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight  
Tonight..._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight.  
I need to survive tonight, tonight_

As soon as it was over I clapped loudly. "Encore! Encore!"

He looked at everybody. "How about we give Jasper a chance."

Jasper smiled. "After that performance, I feel like I should do a love song."

Emmett booed. "I want to laugh! Not feel all gushy!" I heard the others agree.

"Okay then. This song is for...Emmett."

_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center,  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

_Be a man  
You must be swift as a coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us  
Till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?_

_Be a man  
You must be swift as a coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Jacob and Emmett died laughing.

"You watched Mulan last night, didn't you?" Jacob couldn't stop laughing.

"Maybe," he answered. "It seemed appropriate for me. Bella said songs that reflect you. Emmett you're next."

Emmett got up. He was silent for a long time. Then he took a deep breath and broke out in song.

_You can't touch this [x5]_

_My, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_

_I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)_

_Fresh new kicks, advance  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
So move, outta your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling, hold on  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_

_Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)  
Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)_

_Give me a song, or rhythm  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now, they know  
You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show  
That's hype, and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape, to learn  
What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts? Legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit_

_That's word because you know..._

_You can't touch this [x3]_

_Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Emmett time!_

_Go with the funk, it is said  
That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair  
This is it, for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Move, slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump_

_Yeah... (You can't touch this)  
Look, man (You can't touch this)  
You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)  
Ring the bell, school's back in (You can't touch this)_

_Break it down! (Crazy bridge) Stop, Emmett time!_

_You can't touch this [x4]_

_Break it down! (Nice pants, Emmett) Stop, Emmett time!_

_Every time you see me  
The Emmett's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
With others making records that just don't hit  
I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay  
It's "Emmett, go Emmett, MC Emmett, yo Emmett"  
And the rest can go and play_

_You can't touch this [x8]_

We were laughing to the point of tears when he finished.

He bounded over the his spot. "Rose! You're turn!"

Rosalie smiled, her seductive beauty was breathtaking. "This ones for all the boys."

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

Before she could even finish the chorus, Emmett grabbed her.

"I want you!" He growled, kissing her.

Jacob started to gag.

"Okay, _dog_. Let's see you!" She snapped.

Jacob jumped up. "Hey Edward, do you mind playing for me?"

Edward walked over to the piano. "I don't like it, but you're entitled." He grumbled. He started to play a tune.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, you're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just, just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it won't be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting. _

A single tear ran down my cheek. "Maybe this game wasn't the best idea." I mumbled.

Jacob ran to my side. "Would you rather I did a mean song?"

I nodded. Edward grumbled something unintelligible while he pushed play on the ipod.

_Love, love, love, love, love, love.  
Woo!_

_You were everything I wanted.  
You were everything a girl could be.  
Then you left me brokenhearted,  
Now you don't mean a thing to me.  
All I wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,  
but i really, really, really don't like you.  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you.  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you._

_I really don't like you..._

_Thought that everything was perfect,  
Isn't that how it's supposed to be?  
Thought you thought that I was worth it,  
Now I think a little differently.  
All i wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,  
but i really, really, really don't like you. (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you. (liked about you)  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really dont like you_

_Now that it's over,  
you can't hurt me.  
Now that it's over,  
you can't bring me down._

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)[x2]_

_All i wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,  
but i really, really, really don't like you. (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you. (Liked about you)  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really dont like you_

"Was that better?" Jacob asked using my favorite Jacob-y smile.

I couldn't help smiling either. "Much better. Okay Alice you're up."

She took the center stage hesitantly. "I couldn't find a song that described me." She confessed.

Jasper whistled. "You're an original! Unique!"

Suddenly, she glanced up at Edward. "That's brilliant! Thanks Eddie!"

He cringed at his most hated nickname, but still smiled.

_Hey!  
Yeah!_

_I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unrealible.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why (why)_

_(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

_From a whisper to a shout  
On what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun  
They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)_

_(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

_Ha ha ha!_

She curtsied and danced back to Jasper's side.

"Do you mind if Bella and I do a duet?" Edward asked the judges.

Carlisle shook his head. "Go right ahead. I'm having to much fun to enforce any rules."

Edward held his hand out for me. I danced to him, trying to mimic Alice. I tripped and landed in his arms.

_(Bella) Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air ..._

_If I  
Should die  
Before  
I wake,  
Its cause  
You took  
My breath  
Away.  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_(Edward) I'm here,  
Alone,  
Didn't want  
To leave.  
My heart won't move,  
It's incomplete.  
Wish there  
Was a way  
That I can make you to understand,_

_(Bella) But How,  
Do you expect me,  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
Its so hard for me to breathe._

_(Together) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
There's No Air ,No Air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.  
Its No Air No Air.  
No air air  
No air air  
No air air  
No air air_

_(Edward) I Walked,  
I Ran,  
I Jumped,  
I Flew,  
Right off the ground,  
To float to you.  
There's no gravity,  
To hold me down,  
For real._

_(Bella) But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside.  
You took my breath,  
But I survived.  
I don't know how,  
But I don't even care._

_(Together) So How,  
Do you expect me,  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
Its so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
Its No Air No Air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's No Air No Air  
No air air  
No air air_

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
There's No Air No Air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe.  
There's No Air No Air.  
Do you expect me,  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
I'ts so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.  
It's No Air No Air._

_(Bella)Got me out here in the water so deep._

_(Edward) Tell me how you gon' be without me._

_(Bella) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe._

_(Together)There's No Air No Air  
No air air ._

We finished and walked together back to our seats. We waited for the next person.

"You know what? You guys go ahead. I gotta pee." I announced, running for the bathroom.

Edward laughed releasing me. As soon as I left the room, music started. I stopped just outside the door to listen to Jacob sing again.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends_

I should have never called him over for this. I walked away listening to everyone clap.

Esme was smiling. "Who wants to go next?"

Rosalie stood up, pulling Emmett with her. She glanced at Edward.

He was laughing. "Yeah, I want to do it, too! Come on Jasper. You'll like this."

We all waited. Jacob came to sit by me.

"I decided to do this song for...Jacob." Rosalie smiled deviously.

_Intro:  
Who let the dogs out  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Verse:  
When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
And everybody havin' a ball{Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo}  
I tell the fellas "­start the name callin'­" {Yippie Yi Yo}  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

_Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Rap 1:  
I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

_Instrumental Chorus:  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Verse:  
I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine{Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"{Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now_

_Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Chant:  
Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_Rap # 2:_

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they do¡­ah-ooooo(howl)_

_Chorus (5 X's ):  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

Jacob and I were rolling on the floor laughing.

"That has got to be the nicest thing you've ever done." Jacob called to Rosalie. "The answer to your song is vampires. Vampires let the dogs out."

I laughed even louder.

"Hey Carlisle? Are you aloud to sing songs about others?" Jacob asked. "I mean, I have a song that is perfect for Rosalie, but I know she'll never sing it."

Edward stifled a laugh. "Please let him do it, Carlisle."

He nodded in consent with a worried expression.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

Emmett started laughing at Jacob's poor imitation of Rosalie, but she elbowed him in the ribs. She had her arms folded across her chest, glaring at Jacob.

"Ha ha ha. How about I do a song before a fight starts. The games called Break Out In Song not fight." I stood between Jake and Rosalie.

I cleared my throat. "Edward this song reminds me of when you left."

Edward didn't say anything.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life_

_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched_

_Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un_

I smiled sheepishly and called on Jasper next.

"Alice. This is for you." He announced before starting.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I second that song." Edward said. "That song is more me and Bella than you and Alice." Jasper started to disagree. "Think about it Jasper. The first line says 'someday you will die. but I'll be close behind.' Those are practically the same words I said to Bella. And besides, Alice can't possibly die...she's immortal."

"Awww. That's so sweet, Jasper!" I cried. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I smacked him. "Don't go dissin Jasper's song! If that's how he feels then fine. I have to agree with Jasper...plus, I'll be immortal soon, too. So there's nothing to worry about!"

Edward hugged me. "Bella?! Are you okay?" He sounded worried at my sudden tears.

I calmed down, with some help from Jasper. "I'm okay. I'm okay. It's just that there's so much _love_ in here!" I stood up, wiping the tears away. "This next little number is for Jacob."

Jacob sat up, waiting eagerly.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm_

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

When it was over I pouted.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked holding me.

"I have a bunch of songs, but not enough time."

Jasper stood up. "Emmett and Rosalie are getting bored. How about we continue this another time." He suggested.

"Let's all do a song for Jasper." Edward offered.

I glared at him. "I'll stay as long as you want me to, but let's not make the others suffer." he whispered.

"Suffer?!" I gasped furious.

Jacob snickered, humming the Jaws theme song.

"That's not what I meant. I-"he sighed, "Alice, take it away."

_Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
So good, so good, I got you_

_Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you_

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love won't do you no harm_

_and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you_

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love can't do me no harm_

_and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you_

_Whoa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would  
So good, so good, I got you  
So good, so good, I got you  
So good, so good, I got you  
HEY!!_

"I've only got five more songs! Just five!" I pleaded.

"Bye!"

"Oh my! Look at the time!"

"I've got that thing with the...thing."

"See ya!"

"I'd love to stay, but...I can't!"

"The, uh, hospital needs me."

"I've got a mall calling my name. Bye!"

I watched everyone run. "Wow. I can really clear a room." I muttered.

Edward was still sitting by the couch, waiting. "What's your next pick?"

I smiled. "You don't have to stay, Edward."

"Are you kidding?! A chance to see inside your head it's...it's amazing!" He exclaimed.

I sighed and started on my next pick.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got a seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes._

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of a winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the water's I will test_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What do I do would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into._

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._

"Bravo! Bravo!" He clapped loudly. "One question, though."

"What?"

"Who's arms are you in? Who's mouth did you kiss?" He asked accusingly.

I laughed nervously. "Well...my next song."

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good_

_Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like_

_In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like_

_My inhibition are weakening to that  
Girl, place, situation  
I can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm moving on, I'm movin' on_

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Better not turn off the light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Every inch of me is like WHOA!_

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles  
whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa_

"Is that how you really feel? Like...whoa?" He asked perplexed.

I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay...what's next?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

_You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this_

_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

_You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this_

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this_

He kissed my head. "My turn." He grinned standing up.

_I wish that you could hold me now  
'Cause I know the time has come  
Feels like I been holding back forever  
Now my heart is finally one  
I've gotta find a way to believe  
That our love was meant to be_

_I'll be there for you, I swear  
Anytime you want me, I'll be there  
Time and time again  
Until you understand_

_I surrender (I surrender now)  
I can't fight it any more, baby  
I hope that you feel the same now  
I've opened up the door (opened the door)_

_I've gotta find a way to believe  
That our love was meant to be_

_I'll be there for you, I swear  
Anytime you want me, I'll be there  
Time and time again  
Until you understand_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there to hold you in my arms  
I swear  
Time and time again  
Until you understand  
(Understand I'm telling you that)_

_I'll be there to hold you in my arms  
I swear  
I'll be there for time and time  
Over and over, I swear  
I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you, I swear  
Anytime you want me, I'll be there  
Time and time again  
Until you understand_

_I'll be there for you, I swear  
Anytime you want me, I'll be there  
Time and time again  
Until you understand_

_I'll be there for you_

I stared at him confused. "Doesn't a girl sing that?"

He shrugged. "It sounded nice." He said in his defense.

I took my place on the floor. "I just thought of this one."

_I was doing just fine 'till you messed with my mind  
Why'd you have to be so perfect?  
Now you're stuck in my head  
I'm loosing sleep over it  
I don't know how to be objective!  
Having trouble staying focused,  
Can't pretend that I don't notice how you make me feel inside!_

I get so distracted,  
When you come around  
My head's in the clouds!  
I can't seem to concentrate at all!  
(But, no!)  
Don't you know that I get so distracted,  
When I see your face, get caught in a daze!  
Sometimes I don't know what to do!  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you!  
By you! That's right!

Wonder if you're aware  
I really don't mean to stare,  
But you know I just can't help it!  
I try to stay in control,  
Yes, I do, but I don't!  
Like you so much be losing it!  
Having trouble staying focused  
Can't pretend that I don't notice how you drive me out of my mind!

I get so distracted,  
When you come around  
My head's in the clouds!  
I can't seem to concentrate at all!  
(But, no!)  
Don't you know that I get so distracted  
When I see your face, get caught in a daze!  
Sometimes I don't know what to do!  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you!

What have you done to me?  
I'm not the one I used to be!  
You got me all confused!  
Maybe that's just what you meant to do!  
(Guitar Solo)  
Oh!

Having trouble staying focused!  
Caught up in the undertow,  
I'm thinking 'bout you all the time!

I get so distracted,  
When you come around  
My head's in the clouds!  
I can't seem to concentrate at all!  
(But, no!)  
Don't you know that I get so distracted,  
When I see your face get caught in a daze!  
Sometimes I don't know what to do!  
I get so distracted  
distracted  
distracted  
distracted  
distracted  
distracted  
distracted  
distracted by you!  
  
I yawned. "One more song, then I'm going to bed."

"Okay, love."

_La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

_La la la  
La la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

_Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms_

_Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

_La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

_There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart_

_Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

_La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head..._

Alice walked in at the end of my song.

"Yeah, we can't get him out of ours either." She laughed.

I yawned again and collapsed into Edward's arms. "Time for bed, Bella." He said carrying me to his car.

"Bye guys! Thanks for playing with me!" I called loudly. I knew the others would hear me.

_

* * *

_

**_Hear is a list of all the songs(in order of appearance) used in my story:_**

**_Hot n Cold by Katy Perry *Bella*  
Half Alive by Secondhand Serenade *Edward*  
I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan *Jasper*  
U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer *Emmett*  
I Want You To Want Me by Letters to Cleo *Rosalie*  
Wait For You by Elliot Yamin *Jacob*  
Hate(I Really Don't Like You) by Plain White T's *Jacob*  
Just The Way I Am by Skye Sweetnam *Alice*  
No Air by Jordan Sparks (featuring Chris Brown) *Bella and Edward*  
Just Friends by Jonas Brothers *Jacob*  
Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men *Rosalie with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper*  
Barbie Girl by Aqua *Jacob*  
Untouched by the Veronicas *Bella*  
I'll Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cuties *Jasper*  
Bubbly by Colbie Caillat *Bella*  
I Feel Good by James Brown *Alice and family*  
Thinking Of You by Katy Perry *Bella*  
Like Whoa by Aly & AJ *Bella*  
I Could Get Use To This by Everlife *Bella*  
I'll Be There For You by Solid HarmoniE *Edward*  
Distracted by KSM *Bella*  
I Can't Get You Out of My Head by Kylie Minogue *Bella*_**

**Read and Review!  
SnAp450**


End file.
